


Разведение оборотней в домашних условиях. Пособие для продвинутых пользователей

by Hrenougolnik



Series: Who the hell is Bucky? [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Kinks, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Если вас захватили вражеские агенты, старайтесь здраво оценивать свои силы и возможности.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: Who the hell is Bucky? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608001
Kudos: 45





	Разведение оборотней в домашних условиях. Пособие для продвинутых пользователей

Сразу трое Баки в одной комнате – зрелище сюрреалистичное.

То, что один Баки сидел у другого на коленях – делало происходящее ещё более нереальным. А то, что один из этих Баки и вовсе не Баки, а Брок, превращало ситуацию в нечто абсолютно сумасшедшее.

Понимание, что один из Баки – ты сам, ошеломляло. Хотелось ущипнуть себя посильнее, чтобы осознать – это не сон. Впрочем, ни в каком сне Стиву не могло бы присниться, что Брок, его Брок, его и Баки семья, всё это время оставался верен своим идеям. И Гидре.

Ситуация могла бы стать страшной, если бы Стив не знал, что каким бы не был Брок идейным, но вот предавать никогда не умел. И этим зачастую напоминал самого Стива. Не выставлял ничего важного напоказ, но за свои убеждения держался твёрдо и отвечал всегда. Не стыдясь их и не пряча.

И Баки. Полное и безоговорочное доверие Баки. Вот уж кто люто ненавидел Гидру и её страсть к вивисекции и при этом тискал и разглядывал сейчас «вражеского агента», как ребёнок долгожданную игрушку. Смеялся, запрокидывая голову, над колкими подначками, вместо того, чтобы выпытывать со стылым взглядом имена, пароли, явки, базы…

Пытать Брока Стив никому и не дал бы, конечно, даже в шутку, но и сам Баки, если и готовил Броку пытку, то исключительно удовольствием.

Потому что первым, с возгласом: «Охренеть. Я сегодня точно спячу», полез целоваться именно Баки. Буквально трахнул рот Брока языком и откинулся на спинку дивана, смотря в потолок абсолютно сумасшедшими глазами.

Едва Броку удалось вдохнуть – и поцелуи, начатые Баки, превратились буквально в вылизывание рта в исполнении Стива. Отстранившись, чтобы перевести дыхание, Брок прохрипел:

– Что на тебя нашло?

– У всех агентов Гидры, что я встречал, была во рту капсула с ядом. Надо было проверить.

– Роджерс. Тело не моё. Забыл?

– Ничего. Мне нравится сам процесс. Должен же я удостовериться? – Стив облизнулся и потянулся вперёд, но тут отмер Баки.

– Моя очередь проверять. Ты там ещё где-нибудь поищи.

На шее, спине и пояснице Стив ничего не нашёл, хотя честно пытался. Находился только знакомый вкус, запах, ощущение жаркого тепла под ладонями и губами. Немного сбивало с толку, что тело принадлежало Баки, а откликалось на ласку движениями Брока. Но в то же время не позволяло забыть о том, что конкретно эта рука с хаотично перещёлкивающимися пластинами, эта спина, влажно поблескивающая первой испариной, эта поджимающаяся задница с такими вкусными ямочками принадлежат сейчас совсем другому человеку. Не менее любимому.

Баки активно помогал искать спереди и, судя по стонам, что-то обнаружил. Точно не капсулу – Брок стоял на коленях, вцепившись в спинку дивана по обе стороны от Баки, и хрипел, но умирающим не выглядел.

Футболки всех троих незаметно потерялись в процессе поисков, а вот штаны всё ещё мешали. С себя Стив всё снял быстро, у Брока брюки застряли полуспущенными на расставленных бёдрах, да и Баки было уже не очень удобно. Пришлось перегруппировываться. Хорошо, когда в семье все военные и раздеться за пару секунд – давно отработанный навык.

Своё новое тело ощущалось почти привычно – комплекция и работа мышц у них с Баки была похожей. Рука только казалась онемевшей и чужеродной, но привыкать на ходу к новому телу Стиву было не впервой. А чем меньше он думал, тем легче и естественнее были движения.

На лицо Баки лучше было не смотреть. Затягивало. Абсолютно растерянный, неверящий взгляд, приоткрытый в удивлении рот, будто он сам не доверяет своим глазам, совершенно не сочетались с властными движениями сильных рук. А уж то, что Баки в этот раз было двое – трое, если считать самого Стива, – туманило голову почище самого хмельного вина, создавая в голове гулкое эхо.

Баки опять устроился на диване с Броком на коленях, и при виде того, как они буквально вылизывают друг друга, Стива коротило. Два Баки, запустив правые руки друг другу в волосы, сжимали металлические пальцы на членах, и две одинаковые розовые головки посреди металла смотрелись сюрреалистично и беззащитно. Присесть рядом, наклониться и забрать в рот эту нежность, чтобы защитить от грубого железа, казалось самой важной вещью на свете. С первого раза сразу обе взять не получилось, но когда это Стива останавливали трудности? Где-то там наверху охнули и глухо застонали, не прерывая поцелуя, но тут, внизу, была задача интереснее: поместится? Не поместится?

Поместилось.

Непривычно длинные волосы упали на лицо, но Стив едва обратил на них внимание. Хотелось всего и сразу, откуда-то изнутри рвалась почти первобытная жадность, несвойственная самому Стиву, и он, едва успевая сглатывать, крепко обхватывал губами оба члена, стараясь забрать больше, насадиться глубже, приласкать сильнее. Под языком подрагивало, движения металлических пальцев замедлились, и Стив на пределе возможностей скользнул ещё ниже. Насколько смог.

– Сти-ив. Чёрт тебя побери… Сти-ив, – простонал Баки, и Стив приподнял голову, прикасаясь к обеим головкам только губами.

Баки смотрел на него сверху остро, напряжённо, зрачок так затопил радужку, что глаза казались чёрными и совсем дикими. На затылок уверенно легла твёрдая ладонь Брока, и Стив, подчиняясь невысказанной просьбе, наклонил голову, широко лизнул снизу вверх, прямо по пальцам, щедро прошёлся языком по макушкам и вновь поднял глаза. Привычный жёсткий взгляд Брока на лице Баки пугал. Это был даже не Баки – Зимний на заданиях порой смотрел так поверх ствола. Хватка на затылке усилилась, взгляд давил – и Стива пробрало до мурашек. Встало каменно. Внутри всё мелко дрожало, как во время затяжного прыжка. Баки протянул руку к его лицу, пальцы аккуратно подобрали волосы по бокам, загребая их вверх и передавая Броку, спустились по щеке, огладили контур губ и зажали подбородок, раскрывая рот так широко, что Стив уже решил, что челюсть заклинит.

Как оказалось, Баки лучше знал свои возможности.

Гидра всегда пыталась захватить мир и подчинить себе его граждан. И в данную минуту лучший её агент захватил и пытался подчинить себе Стива Роджерса. И, пожалуй, это было то самое исключение, которое есть в любом правиле. Потому что Стив сейчас подчинялся легко и с огромным удовольствием.

Ладно, не совсем легко. И не всегда подчинялся. Потому что как только хват на затылке становился жёстче, почти начиная причинять боль, Стив покорно опускал и поднимал голову, стараясь крепче сжимать растянутые до предела губы. Но стоило пальцам чуть разжаться – и он еле-еле оглаживал языком головки, дразня, не позволяя удовольствию дорасти до вершины.

Разочарованный рык Брока совпал с таким же разочарованным стоном Баки. Пластинки мелко дрогнули, пальцы сжались сильнее и двинулись резко вверх и вниз. Рука Брока отстала буквально на долю секунды, сразу же присоединяясь к процессу. Стив перенёс вес, приноравливаясь, и обхватил оба металлических запястья ладонями, с силой отводя в стороны. Два члена, глянцево блестя гладкими головками, показались во всей красе. Не отпуская чужие руки, Стив опустил голову и снова наделся ртом на члены, зажимая внутри языком, делая и так узкое ещё уже. Поглаживать головки, втискивая язык между ними, оказалось не так сложно, как представлялось. Баки взвыл, затем полузадушенно всхлипнул, явно заглушённый поцелуем, пальцы Брока рефлекторно сжались в волосах, Стив несколько раз резко сглотнул – и получил сразу двойную порцию чужого удовольствия – сначала от Баки и почти тут же от Брока, утянутого в оргазм следом. Просто потому, что смотреть на измученного наслаждением Баки и не кончить самому – невозможно.

Стив облизнулся. Губы горели, рот был весь мокрый и липкий, затылок стягивало, член ныл, яйца ломило, по позвоночнику тянуло холодом от испарины. Но довольная улыбка сама собой расплывалась на лице.

Потому что два самых дорогих ему человека, похожие, словно близнецы, смотрели на него, и в глазах у них, таких одинаковых сейчас от томной поволоки, разгоралось нечто, говорящее Стиву о том, что впереди его ждёт явная передислокация и контрнаступление. А также заход с тыла превосходящих сил противника и полная капитуляция скромного государственного служащего перед коалицией агентов Гидры и далёкой таинственной России.

Стив прикинул свои новые возможности, осмотрел поле боя и противников и решил, что, пожалуй, капитулирует даже несколько раз. Чтобы опробовать такое новое для себя чувство как следует.

Гидре он ещё ни разу не сдавался.

Что ж, всегда бывает что-то впервые.

Стив облизнулся снова, предвкушая.

Иметь секреты и тайны друг от друга даже в семье – право каждого.

Но хорошо, когда, раскрываясь, эти секреты не разбивают семью, а только сплачивают.

Так что чёрт с ним.

Хайль Гидра.


End file.
